Richard Peabody
Richard Peabody (born March 14, 1951)Category:Richard Peabody, Wikimedia Commons. Web, Sep. 30, 2018. is an American poet, editor, and publisher. Life A native of the Washington, D.C., region, Peabody received a B.A. in English from the University of Maryland in 1973, and an M.A. in literature from American University in 1975.Richard M. Peabody Gargoyle Magazine Collection, Special Collections Research Center, Estelle and Melvin Gelman Library, The George Washington University Peabody is perhaps best known as a founding editor of Gargoyle Magazine, which he largely funded with his own modest income. He is also editor for the anthology series Mondo and runs a small press called Paycock Press. Paycock Press was originally established in 1976 to publish Gargoyle Magazine, but it also has released a number of anthologies and works by individual authors.Paycock Press Official Website During his writing and publishing career, Peabody has taught fiction writing for the University of Maryland, University of Virginia, Johns Hopkins University,http://advanced.jhu.edu/faculty/view/?id=129 and the Writer's Center. In addition, Peabody has taught creative writing courses and workshops at St. John's College, Writer's Center, Georgetown University, and University of Maryland.Richard M. Peabody Gargoyle Magazine Collection, Special Collections Research Center, Estelle and Melvin Gelman Library, The George Washington University He resides in Arlington, Virginia, with his wife and 2 daughters. Writing Peabody's own fiction and poetry is often set in Washington, D.C. and the surrounding region. It is often noted for strong influences from the Beat Generation and experimental authors of the 1960s like Ken Kesey. Publications Poetry * I'm in Love With The Morton Salt Girl. Washington, DC: Paycock Press, 1979. * Sad Fashions: Poetry. Cabin John, MD: Gut Punch Press, 1990. * Buoyancy, and other myths. Cabin John, MD: Gut Punch Press, 1995. * Mood Vertigo: Poems. Washington, DC: Argonne Hotel Press, 1999. * Sugar Mountain: A triptych. Washington, DC: Argonne Hotel Press, 2000. * Last of the Red Hot Magnetos: Poems. Arlington, VA: Paycock Press, 2004. * Speed Enforced by Aircraft. Milton, DE: Broadkill River Press, 2012. Short fiction *''Paraffin Days: A collection of stories''. Columbus, OH: Cumberland Press, 1995. * Open Joints on Bridge: Stories. Washington, DC: Argonne Hotel Press, 1999. * Blue Suburban Skies: Short stories. Charlotte, NC: Mint Hill Books / Main Street Rag, 2012. Collected editions *''The Richard Peabody Reader: Poetry and prose'' (edited by Richard Peabody & Lucinda Ebersole). Santa Fe, NM: Santa Fe Writers Project, 2015. Edited * DC Magazines: A literary retrospective. Washington, DC: Paycock Press, 1981. * Mavericks: Nine Independent Publishers. Washington, DC: Paycock Press, 1983. *''Fiction 86'' (edited with Gretchen Johnsen). Baltimore, MD: Paycock Press, 1986. *''Mondo Barbie'' (edited with Lucinda Ebersole). New York: St. Martin's Press, 1993. * Mondo Elvis: A collection of stories and poems about Elvis (edited with Lucinda Ebersole). New York: St. Martin's Press, 1994. * Mondo Marilyn (edited with Lucinda Ebersole). New York: St. Martin's Press, 1995. * Coming to Terms: A Literary Response to Abortion (edited with Lucinda Ebersole). New York: New Press, 1995. * Mondo James Dean: A collection of stories and poems about James Dean (edited with Lucinda Ebersole). New York: St. Martin's Press, 1996. * A Different Beat: Writings by women of the Beat Generation. London: Serpent's Tail, 1997. * Grace and Gravity: Fiction by Washington area women. Arlington, VA: Paycock Press, 2004. *''Conversations with Gore Vidal'' (edited with Lucinda Ebersole). Jackson, MS: University Press of Mississippi, 2005. * Alice Redux: New Stories of Alice, Lewis and Wonderland. Arlington, VA: Paycock Press, 2006. * Sex and Chocolate: Tasty morsels for the mind and body. (edited with Lucinda Ebersole). Paycock Press, 2006. * Enhanced Gravity: More fiction by Washington area women. Arlington, VA: Paycock Press, 2006. *''Kiss the Sky: Fiction and poetry starring Jimi Hendrix''. Arlington, VA: Paycock Press, 2007. *''Electric Grace: Still more fiction by Washington area women''. Charlotte, NC: Main Street Rag, 2007. *''Stress City: A big book of fiction by 51 DC guys''. Arlington, VA: Paycock Press, 2008. *''Gravity Dancers: Even more fiction by Washington area women''. Arlington, VA: Paycock Press, 2009. *''Amazing Graces: Yet another collection of fiction by Washington area women''. Arlington, VA: Paycock Press, 2012. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Richard Peabody, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Jan. 12, 2015. See also *List of U.S. poets References * Author's bio in Sugar Mountain. Argonne Hotel Press, 2000. Notes External links ;Poems *"When She Walked in the Room" *Richard Peabody: Two poems (.PDF) ;Prose *Astro City" ;Audio / video *Richard Peabody at YouTube ;Books *Richard Peabody at Amazon.com ;About *Richard Peabody profile at USAToday * "Main Character: Richard Peabody has devoted his life to Washington's writers. At what cost?," at The Washington Post *A Conversation with Richard Peabody *Interview at jmww. *An interview with Richard Peabody, 2013 *[http://www.thepedestalmagazine.com/gallery.php?item=23121 review of Blue Suburban Skies] ;Etc. * Gargoyle Magazine and Paycock Press Category:1951 births Category:Living people Category:American poets Category:University of Maryland alumni Category:American University alumni Category:American short story writers Category:American magazine editors Category:American publishers (people) Category:Journalists from Washington, D.C. Category:Writers from Virginia Category:People from Arlington County, Virginia Category:20th-century poets Category:21st-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets